


Flower of Lorien

by The_Flowering_Sun_Star



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flowering_Sun_Star/pseuds/The_Flowering_Sun_Star
Summary: For some reason I decided that the song 'Flower of Scotland' should be rewritten to be about the golden flower Elanor.
Kudos: 2





	Flower of Lorien

O flowering sun star,  
When will we see your like again?  
That grew and bloomed there,  
In sweet Lothlorien.

And golden glowing,  
Your petals shone with,  
Bright royal splendour,  
To greet the dawn.

The glades were filled with,  
The light lilt of elven song,  
Which did praise your beauty,  
In many verses long.

And golden glowing,  
Your petals shone with,  
Bright royal splendour,  
To greet the dawn.

Those woods are gone now,  
And only the memories remain,  
Of the sun gold flower,  
Told of in sweet refrain.

And golden glowing,  
Your petals shone with,  
Bright royal splendour,  
To greet the dawn.


End file.
